


Day 2: shooting stars

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Taeil is an astronomy nerd





	Day 2: shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of #fictober2018 hope you enjoy!  
> Hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Having a friend who’s obsessed with astrology can be fun sometimes, it also can be a curse. Taeil somehow managed to know everything about Doyoung by just asking for his birth date. Crazy. Somehow this didn’t freak out him enough to run away from the shorter boy on their first day of university. However Taeil wasn’t just obsessed with astrology, he also was obsessed with astronomy. In the course of the last two years he dragged Doyoung with him to go star gazing, something Doyoung never did and honestly it wasn’t that bad as he always complained, but he’d never admit that to Taeil. Something else occurred in the course of these last two years, something that Doyoung didn’t expect and didn’t enjoy much: a crush. Yes, the sassy music major who always claimed to be perfectly fine alone and never needing anyone's help had developed a big ol’ crush with the shorter astrology obsessed ethereal singer. And it was not nice. Cause Taeil didn’t notice and Doyoung would be ok with that, living with a secret crush was not that big of a deal for him, the problem was that Taeil would always tease him about his love live, or the lack of it and it always pissed him off.

That’s why he’s sitting in his room alone a Friday night after crying his eyes out, ditching Taeil and their star gazing night and feeling like shit for the fight they just had. However this was Doyoung’s breaking point, he couldn’t take anymore teasing from Taeil, for someone who was able to see and know more about people he was being extremely oblivious. Even tough Doyoung knew it had to stop he couldn’t help but feel guilty and he fell into an overthinking moment that was interrupted by a knock on his door. He stilled, not knowing who could be knocking on his door at 11 pm on a Friday. His roommate, Mark, left earlier to go on a date with his boyfriend Donghyuk.

“Doyoung, it’s me. I know you’re in there. Open the door” _oh shit Taeil_. Getting up in a jump he went to the door but hesitated for a second before actually opening “Come on I heard you, open the door… I’m sorry” he added in a softer tone and Doyoung, he really didn’t want to open the door but he was weak for Taeil’s soft guilty voice so he opened the door slowly. Taeil’s smile quickly dropped when he saw Doyoung’s expression “Oh my god Doyoung! I’m so so so so so sorry. I didn’t know what I said was gonna hurt you that much I’m sorry” his guilty expression melted Doyoung’s heart, “It did, but it’s ok…it doesn’t matter anymore” he tried to finish their conversation there not feeling strong enough to handle anything else, but of course Taeil knew that something was way too off and he wasn’t gonna let it go that easily. “Come with me, I wanna show you something”

“Taeil, it’s not a good moment”

“Just come with me” and with that he pulled Doyoung out of the room leaving the lights on.

When they got to the place Taeil wanted to go, Doyoung felt breathless. They were on the top of a small hill but it was high enough that they could almost see all of the stars. _The perks of being friends with an astronomy nerd._ That night the view was simply beautiful, no clouds were covering the sky so it was all clear and shiny. Doyoung was speechless “It’s gonna happen in five minutes” Doyoung looked at Taeil with a curious look “Starry night, in five minutes it’s gonna start” they just nodded to each other and sat down to wait. Taeil was sitting closer than usual, but Doyoung attributed that to the cooler weather. Then it started and wow if Doyoung thought that the view was beautiful this was just surreal.

It was not his first time seeing this, over the last two years Taeil had dragged him over different places to see this but being in the emotional state he was feeling right now it overwhelmed him. “What are you gonna wish for?” Taeil broke the train of his thoughts. Doyoung gave him a confused look “To the shooting stars. You gotta make a wish” Taeil explained.

Doyoung just sighed and looked back to the sky “You laughed at me when I told you that the first time you took me out to watch this”. After not getting an answer Doyoung looked back at Taeil only to see him with his gaze fixed on him “What? You did it. You told me I was-” a pair of lips over his stopped his accusation to their younger selves’ actions “-being childish”

“Well I did make a wish”


End file.
